Just Kiss Me Slowly
by Abandoned-At-Sea
Summary: Hope was never one to tell someone how he felt. But he couldn't hold it in when Vanille was around.


**Oh look who rose from the dea****d. Anyways, hi guys! I missed everyone, and I hope to be back, since I've found inspiration to write.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Song: Parachute; Kiss Me Slowly**

**Game; Final Fantasy XIII**

**Pairing; HopexVanille**

**I do not own the song, game or characters.**

**WARNING; MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS.**

* * *

**_I can see you there with the city lights,  
Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.  
I can breathe you in._**

He looked across the path. The girl of his dreams stood there, amused by the sightings around them. Hope sighed at the memories. Vanille was there for him when that tragic accident happened. And it happened so fast. Even that night when he woke from a nightmare, she was there. "_Mom! Nooo!" _He called as he came up in a panic. She put her arms around him like a mother would, in a tight, sweet embrace. She'd hold him until his eyes went dry, when he was at his breaking point, and when no one would listen.

_**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.**_

Why was he so damn scared to tell her he loved her? Hope sat down on the ground and looked at the lake infront of him. That day Snow dropped his mother, he couldn't move. Couldn't help but to blame others. As he was lost in thought, Hope didn't feel the presence come up behind him, until Vanille put a hand on his shoulder. "Wha-?!" Hope jumped up, startled. He then noticed it was Vanille, who gave him a giggle. "You okay, Hope?" She asked him, curiously. "I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

_**Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
She shows me everything she used to know,  
Picture frames and country roads,  
When the days were long and the world was small.**_

"What kind of stuff?" She hoped for a real answer. "Oh..about how much has changed. I guess my grip on reality just made it." He explained. Vanille's happy and bubbly personality stayed in character, as she leaned on Hope's shoulder. "You're much stronger! You've also made some friends." Hope nodded to her. "But...I just need to confess something, and it wont be easy..." Hope's voice became weak, and his cheeks burnt red. Vanille gave him a questioning look. "What's that, Hope?" She innocently lied her head on his lap, looking up at his piercing green eyes. She noticed his cheeks were the color of her hair, but kept quiet.

_**She stood by as it fell apart,  
Separate rooms and broken hearts,  
But I won't be the one to let you go.**_

Hope looked down in his lap, to see her. Her face, her emerald eyes stared through his, and he couldn't help to feel like a feather to the wind. "Well..." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Hope leaned down to Vanille. So close, but he felt distant. Vanille's face flushed pink.

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**_

Hope grabbed Vannile's hand that rested on his thigh, and held it. He moved closer to her face, and closed his eyes, lips meeting others. Vanille's eyes bursted wide, but soon responded and closed her eyes. Hope held the kiss as long as he could, begging for breath, but he didn't want to leave his new peace place. When he leaned up, Vanille's eyes were still closed, as they slowly opened. "Hope! I-I...What was that f-" Hope cut her off by pulling her up, and closer. Vanille reacted by putting her arms around him. Hope deepend the kiss, as he held onto her. As he slowly moved back, he sighed.

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**_

Vanille looked into Hope's wide eyes. "That I've always loved you." He said simply. Vanille turned blood red, and wide eyed. She slowly put her head on his chest. "I've loved you too, Hope.."

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.**_

* * *

**Finished! Anyways..yeah. I'm back and been playing FF for a bit.**

**Please R&R!**

**-Silverr**


End file.
